Genetic Trouble (Pokemon Violet ep.5)
This is SPARTA! No, this is episode 5. Episode Narrator: In the last episode, Chris and Helen reached Trinken city to get their 2nd badge, but they couldn't sign up to fight Nymphe, so they had to wait. What will happen in this Episode? Stay to find out. Helen: These hotel beds are so comfy! Chris: Don't you think we should be training for the gym battle? Helen: Right after I silently gush about how fluffy these pillows are. Chris: For the love off-... -Opening starts with the remix of the original Pokemon theme- -The 2 siblings get out of the hotel with their Pokemon- Chris: Ok, lets train and plan our strategies to defeat the gym leader, I heard she has a huge and tough Pokemon. Helen: What's that boat over there? -camera pans to Team Unglück's boat- Meowstic: Ok, sir. We have been working on an amazing machine. Trevor: Show it already, I don't have all day. Grunt 1: Ok *pulls cloth* Grunt 2: Its the Poke-Genet! Trevor:... This is what you wanted to show? A thing that can mess with a Pokemon's genetic code? Meowstic: Explanation time! *grabs an Espurr and puts it in one of the machines pods* if we put a Dusk Stone on the other side, then close and press this red button. -Machine goes flashy and shaky- Meowstic: Should be done. -Espurr comes out as a dark type and Dusk Stone becomes a psychic stone- Trevor: Wow... Indeed, wow! Meowy, you have outdone yourself! Meowy (Meowstic): Thank you, we can use this device to make all Pokemon into Dark and Dragons and control the- Chris and helen: Stop right there! Grunt 2: Oh no, its those 2 kids again! -Grunts 1 and 2 hide- Trevor: lets get this over with. Battle Start: Trevor + Meowy vs. Chris + Helen Umbreon and Meowy vs. Spinoburn and Seadrako Meowy used scratch. Umbreon used Shadow Ball. The Starter duo avoided. Spinoburn and Seadrako use the combined attack that was only used as a finisher to this point. Starter duo get headbutted into the Poke-Genet. Battle is interrupted entirely Helen: SEADRAKO! Chris: SPINOBURN! Meowy: THE POKE-GENET! -machine explodes- Meowy: Oh, great. Our plan is ruined! -Spinoburn comes out of the smoke blue and with Seadrako's crest- -Seadrako comes out orange with Spinoburn's flames- Helen: They're ok! Chris: They look weird though. Spinoburn(?): Drako! *hugs Helen* Seadrako(?): Bur! *hugs Chris* Helen: They look and act weird. Meowy: I think I know what happened. -Flashback Narrated by meowy- Meowy: When we were fighting, me and Umbreon headbutted the 2 into the Poke-Genet. The machine was still turned on and the sensor had it do it's thing. -Flashback ends- Meowy: Now, their DNA was re-organized and switched, so now we have Spinodrako and Seaburn. Chris: Can you translate? Meowy: The machine mixed Spinoburn and Seadrako together. Helen: Ooh, I get it now. But how do we turn them back? Grunt 2: I believe there is no way other than putting the 2 into the Poke-Genet again. Grunt 1: But the machine is busted! Chris: How about just fixing it? Grunt 2: How did we not think of that before!? -Trevor, Meowy, Chris, Helen, Spinodrako and Seaburn all facepalm- -Camera goes back to Trinken's main plaza- Chris: Until they're done, we'll have to try and train with the hybrid starters. Battle start: Chris vs. helen Seaburn vs. Spinodrako Spinodrako used Water Gun. Super effective! Seaburn used Headbutt, but Spinodrako avoided. Seaburn used Flamethrower, but it got blocked by Spinodrako's water gun. Both attacks reach their targets and both faint. Battle ends. It's a tie... -Chopper is hovering above and it has a moon symble on it- -Inside the chopper- ???: It seems we have a duo of never seen Pokemon below us... GET 'EM! ???: Yes sir! -2 claws catch the hybrid starters- Chris and Helen: What the-??! ???: We have succesfully captured the 2 strange Pokemon! Helen: Who are you? Charles: I am Charles, leader of Team Luna! Chris: Great, we have another evil team to deal with. TL. Grunt: Sir, the Pokemon are caged and were ready to fly out. Charles: Set the direction to our base. TU. Grunt: 'K kiddos, the machine is fixed up, where are the fused Pokemon? Helen: Some guys claiming to be "Team Luna" took 'em, we have to rescue the 2! -They hop on a buggy driven by Meowy- Chris: Convenient. -Meowy starts chasing the chopper in the buggy- TU. Grunt 2: I got them! *fires a grappling hook at the chopper* Meowy: Lets get that big metal pest down and save your Pokemon! -chopper is brought to the ground before they reach the hole in the middle of the fixed bridge- Charles: Ok, we give up... Take the Pokemon -Chris and Helen get their Pokemon and take them to the boat where the Poke-Genet is- Meowy: Ok, just press the red button and they should go back to normal. Chris: Ok *presses* -machine goes flashy and shaky and smoky then open and the 2 are back to normal- -Chris and helen get their Pokemon back- Trevor: We were nice to you now, but don't expect this the next time. Get off the boat. -Chris and Helen leave the boat and it's almost night time- Chris: Lets get back to the hotel, we take on the gym tomorrow. Helen: Ok. -both return to the hotel- Narrator: After a long and troublesome day, our heroes go back to sleep, with the objective of taking on Nymphe's gym the next day. Will they be victorious? Find out in the next episode (if it ever comes out) Trivia *This is the longest episode so far. *This was Team Luna's first and only appearence. Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Violet